


MoonFairies Hotel (KookMin/BTS) (BAHASA VER)

by KOOKMIN2205



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Boyfriends, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOOKMIN2205/pseuds/KOOKMIN2205
Summary: Mengisahkan 6 sekawan yang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau mistis berakhir terperangkap di sebuah hotel bernama Moonfairies.Tidak ada jalan keluar melainkan menjadi pekerja di sana dan membantu pemilik hotel tersebut.BTS COUPLETAEGIJIKOOKNAMJINHOBIBOYLOVE VERSIONINSIPRASI DARI HOTEL DEL LUNA
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 10





	MoonFairies Hotel (KookMin/BTS) (BAHASA VER)

**Jadi ini tuh inspirasi dr cerita itu tapi gak sama kok.Kalau ada yang sama mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.**

**Jadi gak mahu banyak bacot! Yuk kenalan lah ama cast kita..**

**Info!**

**MoonFairies Hotel**

**-Berusia ratusan tahun**   
**-Tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan mana-mana manusia sama sekali**   
**-Top utama kasus kehilangan anak remaja yang menempah hotel ini.**   
**-Terletak di pelosok pendalaman kota Seoul.**   
**-Tidak ramai yang tahu kewujudan hotel ini.**

**MoonFairies's Owner**

**Park Jimin**   
**-Tidak ada yang tahu umurnya berapa.**   
**-Setiap hari dia akan menampilkan dirinya yang berbeda,dari segi warna mata dan juga rambutnya.**   
**-Banyak yang bilang kalau dia merupakan hantu tapi hakikatnya,Jimin adalah manusia.**   
**-Manusia yang istimewa**   
**-Sudah menjaga Moonfairies hotel sejak dia hidup.**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**\- Berusia 23 tahun**   
**-Merupakan photographer dan juga model.**   
**-Begitu menyukai hal berbau mistis dan tidak pernah percaya kalau hantu itu wujud sama sekali.**   
**-Jomblo.Hidupnya hanya penuh dengan mistis dan juga pekerjaannya.**

**Kim Taehyung**

**-Seumuran dengan Jeon Jungkook**   
**-Dia merupakan artis ternama yang popular dengan album winter bearnya.**   
**-Dia dan Jungkook itu sama,sama-sama tidak percaya akan hantu dan menyukai hal mistis.**

**Min Yoongi**

**-berusia 25 tahun**   
**-Cuek dan malas mengambil tahu**   
**-Kerjanya adalah produser lagu di syarikat yang sama dengan Taehyung.**   
**-Meski dia cuek,dia begitu perhatian dan menyayangi sahabatnya.**   
**-Percaya kalau hantu itu ada kerana dia bisa melihatnya.**

**Kim Namjoon**

**-Berusia 24 tahun**   
**-Genius**   
**-Mudah menyelesaikan masalah yang tiba hadir.**   
**-Sedikit ceroboh dan kadangkala bisa melukakan dirinya sendiri.**   
**-Merupakan Dosen di Kampus SNU**

**Kim SeokJin**

**-berusia 25 tahun.**   
**-Seorang yang penakut meski dia berminat dengan hal tersebut.**   
**-Mudah kaget kalau di sergah secara tiba-tiba.**   
**-Membenci binatang-binatang kecil yang mennggelikannya.**

**Jung Hoseok**

**-Seumuran dengan Namjoon**   
**-Pemilik kelas tarian ternama di Seoul**   
**-Orang yang paling mudah ketakutan sebelum SeokJin tentunya.**   
**-Dia percaya hal-hal mistis itu wujud.**   
**-Benci dengan kegelapan.**   
**-Mudah berteriak kalau dia ketakutan atau kaget.**

**Nahhh jadi itu lah info mereka..Lanjut atau tidak??**

**Penasaran atau tidak.**

**By KookMin2205**

**  
**


End file.
